Anything For You
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Phobos has taken Will once more and is hiding her in one of the hidden castles in Meridian. Why does Phobos want Will? OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **Characters do not belong to me. Song that inspired the story is by Evanescence called "Anything for you".

**A/N:** I haven't watched all the episodes of W. I. T. C. H. so sorry if some of the things are wrong. This is my first W. I. T. C. H. fanfic, so please be gentle! Sorry if I misspell anyone's name. I haven't seen it in a while.

**Summary: **Phobos has taken Will once more and is hiding her in one of the hidden castles in Meridian. Why does Phobos want Will? One-Shot.

**Anything For You**

Will looked around the room and rubbed the top of her red hair. She winced in pain as she felt something send a shock through her head. Will looked around and wondered were she was. The room she was in was vast, with high ceilings and nicely carpeted floors. There were no windows in the room and she found that there was no other furniture in the room other then the very large bed that she was laying on. She looked around and thought of the last thing that she remembered.

She'd been walking home and she wasn't with any of her friends. Lately they all seemed to have something to do. Irma had recently met someone that really interested her, Hay-Lyn was spending a lot of time with her grandmother, Taranee was busy spending time with new friends and Cornelia was spending a lot of time with her new BOYfriend, Caleb. Therefore the walks alone home had become more frequent and she left the heart of Candracar at home, for they hardly did the guardian thing, since they defeated Phobos and he decided to lay low.

Will looked around and wondered where it was that she was. This did not seem to her as a familiar place. Will stood up from the bed and walked around the room all the while rubbing her soar head. Did someone hit her on the back of her head and kidnap her? Will wondered why anyone would do that. It seemed illogical. At that moment a door opened. Will turned around and stared at the man that walked in.

_I'd give anything to hear_  
_From me to you  
__Can you forget the world,  
__That you thought you knew_

He stared at the teenage girl that stood in his room. He stared at her and thought the entire year that had just passed. She was in every fond and unpleasant memory. It was a joy to see her every time she came to Meridian, but it was also unpleasant for he knew that she did not come alone and that she only came to destroy him and his evil empire. Yet despite all the battles, he couldn't bear to fall in love with her. There was something very strangely charming about her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Will said as she stared at the man in the room. He seemed to be about twenty. He had shoulder length blonde hair that was held in a half ponytail. He had nice, black dress pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. He seemed vaguely familiar to her, but she could not quite put a name to his face.

"Has it been that long, have you forgotten me?" he asked as he stepped closer and stared into her eyes. Will took a sharp intake of breath and stepped away from him. That voice, his voice, was unmistakable with any other. "Do not be afraid of me Will. I do not wish to hurt you. I only want you to forget all that you knew about me and to forget all about the world you though that you knew."

"What?" Will said as she continued to step away from him. She did not have any powers and he was much taller then she. There was no way that she could defend herself against him. "What do you mean? What do you want with me Phobos? Where are we?" She asked as she stepped away from him. He continued to stare at her as she backed away. He stopped as he stood before her and stared into her eyes. He could see the dear in her eyes, yet he could see that there was still that glint of defiance. A little flame that danced in her gaze, the same little flame had in her eyes every time she looked at him.

"I do not want you to be afraid of me," he said as he turned away from her and walked over to the edge of the bed. He sat down with his back to her. He placed his hands on his knees and played with his hands. Will stared at him in a confused manner. What was he up to? "I know that it is too much to ask for you to trust me, after everything that we have been through, but I implore that you try. It is honestly not my intention to hurt you."

"What do you want?" Will said with a furrowed brow as she stared at him. She stepped away from the wall and took small steps toward him. He turned around to look at her and she stopped walking.

"You," he responded simply. Will was taken aback and confused at the same time. "I don't know how this has happened, but… I've fallen in love with you," he stated as he stood up from the bed. "You are all that I can think of. All I've been able to think of for a long time. I want you to forget everything in our past and try to start this anew."

_If you want me  
__Come and find me  
__Nothings stopping you  
__So please release me_

"You know people who are in love with someone, don't hit them on the head and kidnap them. They don't take people away from their friends and those that they love," Will said as she looked at him.

"Your friends?" Phobos said as he walked forward with a sardonic tone of voice. "You mean the one's that are too busy with their own lives to even do their duties as the guardians of the veil. You mean the friends that you don't even spend anytime with anymore. The friends that are too busy to even walk you home?" He asked as he stared at her. Will looked down at her feet. "As for your mother, she too has been too busy for you lately, has she not?"

"Please Phobos, just let me go back," Will said as she looked up. Her heart was in pain and there were tears building in her eyes, but she did not want to cry. Not in front of him.

"Why?" he asked as he stepped close to her. This time she did not step away from him. She was in pain and she could not move. She felt paralyzed to where she stood. He gently reached out his hand to her face and tucked strands of red hair out of her face. "You are so unhappy in your world. You feel lonely and unloved, but if you stay here with me, I will promise you that you will never feel like that again." Will looked up into his eyes and soon felt his soft lips upon her, but she could not move away.

Hay-Lyn sat down at the table at which sat Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia. Caleb was standing over by the window staring at the dark and murky day. There wasn't much of a rebellion now that Phobos and Cedric had disappeared from Meridian and he was spending a lot of time on earth. He stared outside and wondered where Will was and why she wasn't with them. "Where's Will? Why doesn't she have to be here for this?" Cornelia said with a look of distaste.

"Well, I've called her house, but there doesn't seem to be anyone home," Hay-Lyn said.

"That's weird," Irma said with a worried look on her face.

"I'll say, where could she possibly be, it's not like she has a life," Cornelia said. She suddenly felt her rib being poked really hard and turned to see that Irma had elbowed her in her rib. "Ouch! Well it's the truth!" Cornelia said as she looked around. Everyone looked up at Hay-Lyn's grandmother who had just walked into the room. "Hey can we get a move on, on this. I kind of have plans."

"Where is Will?" Hay-Lyn's grandmother said as she walked into the room.

"That what we're all wondering," Hay-Lyn said as she placed her chin in her hand. She looked over towards the window to see what Cornelia's new boyfriend was doing. Despite the fact that Cornelia and Caleb got along so well, she felt that perhaps there was something more going on between Caleb and Will. Even if they fought a lot and had many disagreements, they were good friends and they seemed to care a lot about each other. Besides that, Will was the first one he'd ever seen and interacted with from all of them.

Hay-Lyn watched him as he continued to stare out the window, not stirring at all. Then all of a sudden, he opened the window and reached for something that was outside the window. He stared down at his hands, staring into the heart of Candracar. Inside he could see the image of Will. She was on her knees on a cold stone floor. She was wearing a beautiful red gown and her hair was nicely pinned up. She looked very beautiful, but the image of her on her knees in tears was tearing at his heart.

Caleb suddenly turned around and walked over to the table and held out the heart of Candracar to them. The girls neared and stared into the heart and a look of worry came over all of their faces. "We need to find her, she's in trouble somewhere and we need to find her," he said as he stared at them in a commanding tone. His face was dead serious and his brow furrowed.

_I'll believe all your lies  
__Just pretend you love me  
__Make believe  
__Close your eyes  
__I'll do anything for you_

Cornelia looked over at Caleb, the only guy that she'd ever loved. She fell in love with him from the very first moment that she saw him. She got along well with him from the very first moment they met, they had no disagreements, and yet she did not feel like he loved her. Of course, he always told her that he loved her, but something inside her was telling her it wasn't true, yet she wanted to believe in him. She wanted to believe everything he said. She would believe any lie that she told him as long as he said he loved her.

"Where is she?" Irma said as she stood up and looked down at the heart with concern over her features.

"It looks like she's in Meridian," Hay-Lyn's grandmother said. Everyone turned around and looked at her, wondering what she was talking about. They stared at her and wondered how it was that she knew. "It is one of the small, hidden castle's in Meridian. When there is trouble in Meridian, it is the place where the ruler will go to hide. There are several of them in Meridian, but they are so well hidden that no one ever stumbles across them."

"Then how do you know about it?" Hay-Lyn asked as she looked over at her grandmother.

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore  
__There's only you  
__And everyday  
__I need more_

"Because that is where they take guardians to break them up. It is filled with magic that entices guardians to do whatever the current ruler of Meridian wants them to do. Usually they try to entice the owner of the heart of Candracar so that the rest of the guardians cannot used their powers," came a dark sound from the window. They all turned around and watched the seething fifteen-year-old standing by the window. He couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Will. He didn't want her to be manipulated into doing something that she would live to regret. Sometimes he felt so completely numb inside but then one simple smile from her would make him feel alive. He needed to see her everyday. He couldn't bear the thought of going on a day without her. That was why he constantly made excuses to get away from Cornelia and sneak off to see Will. There was a dark look on his features as they stared at him. Everyone turned to look at Hay-Lyn's grandmother.

"You must hurry, there is not telling what will happen to her. If whoever has her succeeds in his plan, the guardians of this generation will be no more. Meridian's darkness will be able to spread to this world without the guardians to protect the veil," she said. Her features were severe and her voice reflected the severity of the matter at hand. "First you must open a portal to Meridian and close it after yourselves."

"How will we find her?" Hay-Lyn asked.

_If you want me  
__Come and find me_

"The heart will find her," Caleb said as he walked out the door and out into the night.

_I'll do anything you say  
__Just tell me_

Phobos walked into the room and stared at Will. She was kneeling on the floor and there were tears running down her face. Phobos walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong Will?" he asked as he looked at her. Will looked up into his eyes as the tears continued to pour. She didn't want to live in Meridian. She missed her friends, even if they weren't spending time with her lately and she missed her mother.

"Please Phobos, if you truly loved me you would let me go home," she said as she looked into his eyes. Phobos grabbed Will and helped her to her feet. He led her over to the bed and stared deep into her large, beautiful eyes.

"I will do anything you ask of me, but do you really wish to go home?" he asked as he stared down into her eyes. Will stared up into his and thought about the past several weeks. Home was truly hell, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to go back. She stared to think about what it would be like to stay in Meridian with Phobos. She figured that at least she would have the company of someone who genuinely cared for her.

_I'll believe  
__All your lies  
__Just pretend you love me  
__Make believe  
__Close your eyes  
__I'll be anything for you (Repeat)_

"Stay with me, become my bride. I will treat you like the queen that you deserve to be," he said as he stared into her eyes and gently wiped away the tears and moisture on her face. Will stared at his eyes. Everything felt like it was a haze, like she was in a dream. Soon enough she felt him place another soft kiss on her lips as she stared at him. This time she did not freeze but remained because she wanted to feel his kiss again.

_Anything for you_

At that moment the door opened. They all burst into the room and Will and Phobos pulled apart and looked over at them. They all stood frozen at what they had caught a glimpse of. They didn't know what to think. What were Will and their mortal enemy doing kissing? It did not only seem wrong but freaky. "Ill! What are you doing Will?" Cornelia said as they stepped into the room. Phobos and Will stood up. Phobos stood before her and glared at the rest of the guardians.

"Is that really what you want to return to?" Phobos asked as he turned around to stare at Will. He gently caressed her face and stared deep into her eyes. Out of his peripheral vision he could see that the rebellion boy was getting riled up and that the guardians were getting ready to get closer. With a wave of his hand a trapdoor was opened beneath them and they fell into the hole. He then turned his full attention to Will. "Wouldn't you prefer it here with me?"

"Will! Don't listen to him! He only wants to break apart the guardians!" Will turned her gaze slowly to where the trap door had opened and found that there was a pair of hands clinging to the edge. Will turned her eyes to Phobos and wondered if he was lying to her.

"I'm not lying to you. I love you with all my heart and wish to spend the rest of my days with you. He doesn't care about you," Phobos said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Don't listen to him Will! It's only a spell that makes you think that what he's saying is true. It's only a spell that makes his offer so enticing, but he's lying to you," Caleb said as he tried his best to cling to the edge and pull himself up. Will turned her gaze to look up into Phobo's eyes. She was so confused. She didn't know what to believe.

"I'm not lying Will, I love you. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you, which is the only thing that he is trying to do. Why would he try to keep you from experiencing true love? Why would he keep you from being happy?" Phobos said as he looked into her eyes. She stared at him and wanted to believe him. "Just say you love me."

"No! Will don't! If you say you love him, if you say you'll stay he's won. He's deceiving you," he yelled as he managed to lift himself out of the hole enough. Will turned her attention to Phobos and stared deep into his eyes. Phobos wrapped his arms around her and stared deep into her eyes.

"Please stay with me and I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you or your friends," Phobos said as he stared deep into her eyes.

"Will!" he called out as he clung to the edge, but she did not turn to look. He was getting desperate. He could see Will wanted to give in. "Will, he doesn't love you! He doesn't know anything about you. He doesn't know that you love the sound of water, that you hate the color of your hair, he doesn't know that you love to dance in your room when you are all alone," he said. Will blinked a couple of times and looked down a bit at what he said and thought about what he was saying. "He doesn't know you the way I know you…Will… he doesn't love you the way… I love you," he said.

Will pulled away and looked over at Caleb who was pulling himself up. "You what?" she asked as he stood up.

_I'll become your earth and sky  
__Forever and never die  
__I'll be  
__Everything you need_

"Why is it such a shock? You were the one that I liked since the very first moment that I set my eyes on you," he said as he stared at her and dusted himself off. He did not wish to approach her because Phobos was dangerously close to her.

"What about Cornelia? You always seemed much more interested in her," Will said as she looked into his eyes.

"I love Cornelia, but I'm not in love with her. The reason I went for her was because she was interested in me and because it was so much easier for me to get along with her. I didn't want to admit what I felt for you, because I didn't know how you would take it," he said as he stared into her eyes. Will caught the heart of Candracar in her hand as it floated to her and she stared inside of it. She could see the image of her fellow guardians inside.

She turned her attention to were Phobos stood, but he'd disappeared. "Where did Phobos disappear to?" Will asked.

"Who cares! Can you get us out of here?" they could here the voice of Irma coming from the hole.

"Did you talk to Cornelia about it already?" Will asked as they left Hay-Lyn's house. He was going to walk her home for it was dark out already.

"Yeah," Caleb responded as he looked down at his feet. "She took it kind of hard, but she said that she would get over it. She said that she kind of knew it all along and that it was her own fault for lying to herself," he said as he looked up at her.

"I can't believe that I believed what Phobos was saying to me," she said as they continued on their walk.

"It was the castle, it wasn't your fault," he said as he walked with her.

"I still feel foolish," Will said, because part of her still believed that Phobos wasn't completely lying. There was a strange sparkle in her eyes. He looked at her in a way that he'd never looked at her before. "But I can't believe I didn't realize that you loved me," she said as she looked at Caleb. He looked down at his feet as they rounded the corner and walked towards her house.

"You still haven't said how you felt about that," he said as he stared down at his feet and they walked up to her door. She smiled as she looked at him and turned her attention to him.

"I thought it would be clear if it broke Phobo's spell. Maybe I should spell it out to you," she said as she looked down into his eyes. She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. She soon pulled away with her cheeks a light shade of pink. "Good night," she said with a smile as she turned away and walked into her house, and lightly closing the door behind herself.

**_The End_**

**A/n:** Well that's it. Please read and review and I am sorry for any mistakes either grammar wise or story wise.


End file.
